For example, a glass run channel, which is mounted on a run mounting portion of a window frame that is provided at a front door or a rear door of a vehicle and which guides moving up and down of a windowpane, is made of a rubber material or another polymer material (for example, thermoplastic elastomer material).
In the glass run channel, generally, a glass run channel main body that forms a main part of the glass run channel includes a base bottom portion, an interior side wall portion and an exterior side wall portion, an interior side seal lip and an exterior side seal lip which elastically contacts each surfaces of the windowpane respectively, and an interior decoration portion and an exterior decoration portion which project toward an opposite side of each seal lip.
Related art discloses a glass run channel having a structure in which a covering layer is formed at surfaces of both the interior and the exterior decoration portions, so as to improve the decorative aspect.
In the related-art glass run channel, the covering layers, which are made of a material other than the decoration portions, are formed at the surfaces of both the interior and the exterior decoration portions, so as to form a two-layer structure. Thus, a difference in the contraction degree occurs respectively between the interior and the exterior decoration portions and each of the covering layers, and this causes both the interior and the exterior decoration portions including the covering layers to be deformed in an opening direction. In this case, gaps occur between both the interior and the exterior decoration portions including covering layers, and the window frame, thereby decreasing visual quality.